


Caring for you - Human!Magolor x reader

by Super Metyna (1_SuperMetyna20)



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gijinka verse, Reader-Insert, Sickfic, human Magolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_SuperMetyna20/pseuds/Super%20Metyna
Summary: You become sick with the flu after taking care of Magolor the week prior. Magolor can’t stand to see you so sick, so he decides to look after you.





	Caring for you - Human!Magolor x reader

A soft yawn escaped your lips as you cuddle further into the warmth of the blankets.

Blissfully unaware of the two golden eyes that admired you silently.

Magolor shook his head, attempting to turn his attention back to the magic book in his hands.

He somewhat managed to do it, though as you curled up on the sofa and whimpered softly, his attention turned you.

The wizard lets out a sigh through the protective mouth bind, he shuts the book and places it to the side.

He kneels at your side, resting gloved hand on your forehead. The wizard frowns with worry, you were a little too warm for his liking.

Earlier you told him that you weren’t feeling quite well, Magolor took no chances and told you to lie down.

Magolor admittedly felt a little bad. Earlier this week he was sick and you came over to care for him.

It was most likely that it was because of him that you were not feeling well. Magolor wanted nothing more than to make you feel better now.

Magolor let another heavy sigh escape his lips as he admired your peaceful expression. 

Why did you have to come and steal his heart in this way?

A horrible person like him, who did not deserve to be loved in the way you care about him.

He broke your innocent heart and manipulated your feelings towards him.

He tried to get you to betray your friends and to join his side in the new empire he intended to create.

He caused you so much turmoil, even if you try to hide it he could tell that you had suffered because of his actions.

But after all that he had done, you still forgave him. Why?

Because you still loved him after all he had done to you.

Magolor wanted to shake you by the shoulders and tell you to feel some resentment for what he had done. It was not okay in the way he treated you. 

You deserved so much better than a scumbag as himself. 

But you would lecture him if he told you this. You were one of the core supporters in his process to turn a new leaf.

You believed that he could change for the better.

The old him would have jumped at the chance to manipulate you again. To take advantage of your naive kindness.

But never again would he do such a cruel thing. 

He would change for the better, just like you and all his friends believed in him to become a better person.

Magolor knew that he needed both you and his friends by his side. To remind him to forgive himself and to show him how far he has come.

The wizard snapped out of his thoughts as he realizes that he had brushed his fingers through your hair, he retreated his arm like it was burnt, you had woken up.

“Why did you stop? It felt really nice.” You whimper. Honestly a little disappointed that he pulled away.

Magolor recollects his composure as he felt his cheeks warm up. 

“Forgive me ______! I was just checking that you had a temperature, but I got lost in thought and my hand lingered there far too long than I intended. How do you feel now?”

You hugged your own arms, “To be honest...not very good. I feel cold. Even with this thick blanket on me.”

Magolor frowned in thought at your answer.

“It looks to me that you are coming down with the flu I had last week. I was afraid this would happen.” 

You raise your eyebrow and then recall back to when he was ill. 

Was he blaming himself for your sickness? A frown settled on your features. 

“I came to help you of my own volition last week. It was my carelessness that made me sick. I didn’t think of the consequences, when I kissed you. So don’t feel bad.” You realize now you could have been patient back then and kissed him when he was not sick anymore.

Magolor shook his head and patted your head at your attempt to comfort him. “I suppose it doesn’t matter in the end whose fault it is. Let’s be extra careful this time and get you better.”

You smile back weakly and curl up into yourself. Trying to keep warm.

Magolor leaves the room hastily and although you wonder why, you are too tired and sick to care.

It wasn’t until several minutes later when he came back and scooped up your sick body in his arms.

You squeak in surprise as you felt him hoist you up and carry you out of the main room of the Lor starcutter. 

Various questions buzzed around in your mind as you rest your head against his chest.

Soon you find yourself being placed on cool soft sheets. You sigh in satisfaction, finding it rather relieving.

Magolor feels his face warm up as he is faced with a dilemma. 

You were still clothed in your everyday clothes and to let the fever out of your system, you would have to be undressed.

He hesitates, knowing you would probably be embarrassed or angry if he touched you.

“_____?” Magolor felt bad for disturbing you. With a tired sigh you replied back, “What is it?”

“C-Can you undress by yourself?” He asked and you giggled at his stuttering. “If I say no, will you undress me?”

Although you were rather delirious at the moment, you loved seeing his flustered expression.

“W-what? Are you sure you won’t be angry if I undressed you?” He asked and a devious smirk came upon your lips. “Why should I be angry that a handsome man is undressing me?”

Magolor’s face grows even more red and he huffed at your teasing. “Oh stop that! Your body is fighting a fever and now you need to focus on resting.” He chides and reaches forward to press a kiss to your forehead. 

You giggle as Magolor hesitantly unhooks your belt and removes your pants. With a simple pull over your head, he removed your hoodie with ease.

Now that you were dressed in nothing but a simple t-shirt and panties. Magolor covered you up with the blankets.

He grabbed your pants and hoodie, Then left hastily without looking at you.

You smiled. Magolor was so cute when he was flustered. So kind to prepare a guest room for you too.

You closed your eyes, now you could relax without worry.

——

Magolor sighed as he put your clothes in the laundry basket.

He still tried to compose himself. He felt like such a dirty felon for undressing you. 

But then again you gave him permission. So if he thought of it as a doctor helping a patient. Then perhaps it wasn’t so bad.

Now was not the time to ponder on such things.

He turned to go to the kitchen. He needed to encourage you to drink as much as possible.

In his fridge, he selected a can of apple juice. Not only was is fizzy and cold; It was very nutritious.

Magolor decided against any food for now. Perhaps some chicken soup later.

Before he returned to your room, he grabbed a pill of powerful pain killer medicine. 

As he returned to your room, he saw you curled up, holding your head. 

“Migraine setting in?” He asked and you whimpered in return. “Mm...Yeah...Agh..My head is killing me.” You sobbed, the constant banging in your skull was just too much.

Magolor hated to see you cry. He placed the apple juice and pill on the side table. Then proceeded to wrap his arms around you, helping you to sit up.

“That’s what I thought. Don’t worry, I have a pain killer that will take it away and send you to sleep.” Magolor grabbed the pill and opened the apple juice can, he brought the pill to your lips.

You grimaced as you swallowed the pill, though it’s bitter aftertaste soon disappeared as you took a few sips of the apple juice.

Although you knew that you had to drink more, your weak body just wanted to sleep.

Magolor put the apple juice aside on the nightstand. Then assisted you to lay down again.

“Just rest now dear and save your strength. I will make dinner for you later.” He whispered in your ear.

You sighed as you watched him leave. How thankful you were for the fact that he was alive.

It takes only a minute or two until the medicine starts to kick in.

With a sigh of relief, you close your eyes and feel yourself drift off.

 

———-

 

Magolor could honestly say he was relieved that you were finally getting the rest you needed.

He had just taken a peek inside and sure enough, you were in a deep slumber.

Your fever had gone down as well due to the medicine he gave you.

Now he could focus on his other daily tasks without worry.

Hours passed on by as Magolor went here and there, cleaning, organizing, running updates in the Lor computer and working on his personal projects.

Too wrapped around in his own work, Magolor didn’t notice the time passing by. So when he took a peek at the clock. He knew he had to go in and see to his patient. 

As he arrived and peeked inside the guest room, he expected to see you in bed. But when he found it empty.

He immediately knocked on the bathroom in the hall. “You in there ____?” He asked, hoping he was right.

When he heard a miserable groan, he wasted no time to break inside.

Sure enough, you were hunched over the toilet bowl. The smell of vomit made Magolor cringe, but he knew this would probably happen.

Taking a small handkerchief from the closet and washing it in warm water. He sat down by you, his hand rubbing your back in circles.

You sniffled, tears falling down your cheeks as you felt so embarrassed. You looked back at him as he wiped your face with a warm cloth.

“What were you doing up ___?” He asked, his voice soft and concerned. 

“I...I wanted to see if I could find you, but then I felt really sick,” You explained, feeling ashamed over your appearance.

Magolor washed your mouth and chin, he flushed the toilet and scooped your weak body off the floor.

“You wanted to find me? Do you need something?” He asked and your cheeks became even more flushed.

“Well...I felt lonely and bored. I wanted to spend time with you.” You admitted and Magolor stopped before he reached your room. He looked at you.

“You were lonely? In that case, I can always work on my projects, while keeping you company as you rest in bed.” 

You sighed at his suggestion. “Being stuck in bed is so boring though.”

You crossed your arms, a pout forming on your lips. Magolor sighed and headed with you to the entertainment room.

He laid you down on the sofa. “Stay here and do not go anywhere.” He ordered and you obeyed. 

You knew this room well. Magolor had taught you about the wonders of technological entertainment. 

It fascinated you a lot. The amount of different movie’s and how they told a story so well, it was so interesting.

There had been many movie evenings where Magolor invited you over, and the both of you ended up talking long into the night.

Magolor left for a few minutes and came in with your pillow and your blanket. He helped you get settled, then left again to bring back other essentials that you needed.

Now that you were rather comfortable and didn’t feel so nauseous. You grabbed the remote and started to explore the movie options.

You hummed indecisive on what to pick. Magolor came in, holding a few cans of the cold fizzy apple juice, and a bucket if you felt nauseous again. 

He sighed and chuckled as he saw you choose the same animated movie you had seen a dozen times by now. “You really love that movie, don’t you? Even if it’s intended audience is for children.” 

You smirked, “Yes, I love it! Also so what if it’s aimed at kids? It’s a good movie!” You argued and Magolor smiled. “Alright, but while you enjoy your movie. I will go and fix you up some chicken soup. You need to try to eat something.”

He stood up to leave and even if food wasn’t the most attractive option right now. You knew you had to try.

Thirty minutes into the movie, Magolor came back with two bowls of chicken soup, along with a loaf of bread.

You initially cringed at the strong smell from the soup, but nevertheless, you try to get it in you.

The broth was rich and the flavour was pleasant. It warmed up your body. 

You had eaten half of your bowl when your body gave the signal it needed a break.

Magolor had already finished his bowl and he set aside yours on the tray on the table.

He stroked through your damp hair, then felt your forehead. “It seems as your temperature is still high, do you need anything else?” He asked and you shook your head, still looking at the movie.

“I’m fine. Just stay and watch this movie with me. Please?” You looked up at him with hopeful eyes and Magolor smiled. “I was going to stay and watch it with you regardless.”

You smiled brightly at his reply. If you hadn’t been so sick, you would have kissed him.

With a satisfied you lay down on the pillow and relax. 

As the movie comes to an end. Magolor noticed that you had fallen asleep.

He shuts the tv off and as he picks you up to carry you back to your bedroom. You are still settled in a deep sleep.

He takes a chance and kisses your forehead as he lays you down in your bed. “I love you, _____. Get well soon.” He whispers and hopes that in a few days you would feel better.

————

The End


End file.
